


Deception Reload

by ibrokemymug



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kano is very sad, M/M, Manipulation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokemymug/pseuds/ibrokemymug
Summary: The snake mused as he waited. Though this particular timeline was seemingly not much different from others, there was still entertainment to be found.He didn't quite understand why the deceiver was like this in this loop.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Snake of Clearing Eyes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Reload Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> *huff* *huff* I will fill the tag for this ship all by myself if I have to
> 
> also I have learned that Clearing Eyes is hard to write

"You're late."

The snake's on voice reverberated back to him, bouncing and echoing across the walls as he turned back to gaze at his apprentice.

"How disappointing," he stated blatantly, the sound of his boots hitting the floor resounding as he slowly made his way towards the blond. "Your second day on the job and you're already slacking off?" he clicked his tongue in mock dismay. "You might want to reconsider that mindset, deceiver. After all, you can't afford to let your precious little family down, right?"

The boy in question hardly graced his words with a response, simply giving a lazy shrug. No smug remarks or fear-tainted laughter for this timeline, the snake noted with a smirk. Though it wasn't unheard of, he's seen it strewn across many timelines and routes, it was certainly quite the show to see him feigning off his fear with artificial indifference.

"I don't see why you'd think I'd have to be in a rush." Ah, there it is. The careless statement used to mask the fear and edge. One that was most likely practiced in front of mirrors as the boy honed his powers, as he did in every other timeline. The snake couldn't help but feel bored just thinking about it, the repetitiveness and effort expended just to achieve a fake expression that could be easily broken with a blow to the face. He could just reach out right now and strike that painted smirk off his face, see him writhe on the ground- No, he had to focus on the conversation at hand. The basic entertainment could always come later.

"I'd say you'd have plenty to be in a rush for," the black clad man responded openly. "Your siblings depend on it, after all. You wouldn't want them to join that nosy sister of yours, would you? I imagine it would be quite lonely sitting in your little base without them." The snake couldn't hold back his cackle as the boy visibly recoiled from his hand that he brought to cup his cheek. How foolish.

An almost hollow-sounding chuckle sounded from the blond boy as he looked at the floor before him with an unfocused expression, as if to say "I dare say that things are pretty lonely as they are right now."

Ah, so it's another one of these timelines, he observed.

\- - -

To the snake's mild amusement, Kano Shuuya arrived early the next day. Sure, this wasn't unheard of, but it was still a rare occurrence among timelines. The boy stumbled down the stairs, taking a tentative step towards the Snake of Clearing Eyes as they locked eyes. The latter's gaze swept over Kano's small form as a sneer played on his face. He reached out and grabbed the boy's chin, staring deep into the blond's eyes with his yellow ones, as if he was analyzing the other's entire being and discovering all his secrets. Not that he hasn't gained a decent understanding of the deceiver already. Enough loops had taught him what he needed to know.

"Ah, how interesting for my little helper to show up early!" he spoke out almost cheerily, almost inviting, as if he was trying to mimic Kano's power. "I'm almost flattered, this is quite rare! I can't help but wonder," he slunk closer, piercing and freezing the younger with his gaze, as if he was the queen with her locking eyes, "what brings you here so early? Don't you wish to spend time with your precious siblings a little longer? Aren't they important to you? Or are you actually eager to turn your back on them? Now that would be interesting...."

Averting and closing his golden eyes, Kano carelessly threw out a reply, "Ah, well, you know, I figured I may as well make up for last time. I wouldn't want to get in too much trouble, after all." His basic lie, although almost convincing, was quite thin. It sounded breakable. Fragile. The mere thought of breaking the poorly made mask made the snake's hand twitch in anticipation as he observed. There was clearly something he was hiding, and what harm would it do to figure out just what it was?

"Oh?" he tilted his head in playful curiosity as he leaned in towards the liar's face. "You know, lying isn't tolerated well here... deceiver. After all, I can see right through you and your eyes."

Raising his other hand, the snake didn't even bother giving Kano the blessing of a warning before striking him across the face, sending the blond tumbling to the ground, landing on his side from the sheer force of the hit. Satisfaction took the form of a wide sneer on the raven haired man's face as he saw the deceiver tremble, fresh bruises with unknown origins blossoming on his face and scars briefly flashing on his arms. The red, he briefly remembered that the dead girl had once cherished the color, calling it the color of something important, but he couldn't be bothered to remember what, faded from Kano's eyes as he finally ducked his head down, blocking his now blemished face from view in a futile attempt to hide the injuries.

"It may be in your best interest to learn that deception doesn't work here, _Shuuya_."

The rest of their time together was spent with the blond's silence. 

\- - -

The next day went almost the same as the other versions of it he's seen before.

A tense feeling hung in the air as the two worked silently, or, at least the snake was working. Kano seemed to be focusing very hard on staring at one of the hourglasses.

"I'd advise that you do something useful, boy," the snake hissed. "You're not my apprentice for nothing. You have to at least do something useful."

Unsurprisingly, as if it were a scripted response, Kano lashed out. "Why do you keep me here, then?! I'm not being useful for anything. There's no point in having me here!"

Ah, he's always so difficult when he's still torn up over that girl.

Kano snarled as he continued, "Or am I just here to be your plaything, huh? Tell me, snake! Why? Why do I have to be here in this hell?!"

Bothersome as always. The snake didn't bother with giving a proper response, just a swift kick at the boy's feet, sending him to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Fix your attitude, _boy_ ," the snake retorted simply. "Not doing anything was bad enough. But disrupting work, now what kind of helper would that be? Perhaps something should be done to solve this issue, don't you agree?"

As he was grabbed by the golden strands of his hair, Kano could only give a frustrated huff and look away, trying to hide is fear.

Of course, once again, something has to be done about that.

The next hit was tainted with blood.

\- - -

The man clad in black silently reflected on the events of the last couple days as he neared the staircase. The Kano in this timeline was almost like a clone of others that he's seen before. But despite this, the snake knew that there were many things to be discovered in new loops. But even then, in the end, they tended to stay relatively the same. And that bored him. However, this timeline surely wasn't a lost cause yet. At least so far, the snake concluded, a sickening smile coming to his face.

Before he could ponder any farther, the snake's train of thought was effectively stopped as he was met with an interesting sight at the base of the stairs. He took quiet steps as he approached Kano, who was on his knees in the middle of the room. _How amusing_ , he thought to himself.

"Well, this is a welcome surprise!" the dark haired man announced with an almost theatrical flare, his words reverberating around the room as Kano flinched harshly. The echoes of the man's voice were suddenly accompanied by the bark of laugh. "This is quite new, you arriving before me."

He reached out and slunk his arm over Kano's shoulder and around his neck as he leaned in close, speaking quietly into his ear, "I'm truly curious now, deceiver, what is it that draws you here?"

Kano squirmed pitifully against his grasp as he took shaky breaths, like a mouse being slowly constricted by a snake as its life was taken. He put a weak grin on his face as he laughed it off.

"It isn't a case of I'm early, but rather, you're late. Ah, or did you forget the time that you, yourself specified? Who's the careless one now?" Kano accompanied the remark with a snicker, as if he was actually mocking the snake for making a mistake that even he knew he would never make. Not in any timeline, the raven haired one thought silently, and most definitely not now.

The raven haired man's sneer didn't falter at Kano's words, if anything, it increased in size. His mocking leer didn't leave the boy as he approached his front, before he tightly grabbed the other's shoulders and jammed his knee into the cat eyed boy's stomach, a cry of pain sounding from the him. Kano's attempts to curl in on himself proved to be futile as the snake reached down and lifted his head by the chin. An amused sound slips past his lips as he takes note of the fading red mark on the side of Kano's pained face, which almost highlighted some of the scars crossing it. He runs his thumb across the blemishes.

"Now what's this?" the snake questioned aloud. Of course, he was already aware of the scars the deceiver had littering his body, not that he's seen all of them, as the other was quite persistent on hiding them, no matter the timeline. But the red mark seemed new, and it may provide some context to the odd situation they were in now. Perhaps it was the ghost girl's doing? He recalled that the relationship between her and the deceiver usually got rather messy at this point in a loop. It seemed like a reasonable enough answer. 

"Has the monster been outcast by those he loves once again?" the snake had clearly struck something, Kano's whimpering and flinching face was evidence enough.

The snake more or less expected it when Kano just looked away, biting his lip what appeared to be frustration. It seemed that the boy had once again learned his lesson about lying to the snake. Probably. At the very least, it was hilarious each time and laughter bubbled out and erupted from the black clad man as he took in Kano's pitiful state. He basically drunk it in, the sight of the pathetic child on his knees, scars, at least some of them, exposed and unable to repair the mask that had been so easily broken.

What an unfortunate existence.

"Don't fret, my favorite little deceiver," the snake coaxed. "Haven't I said it already? I can see through you, I can understand you like others can't."

Kano's eyes briefly flashed red as his skin was returned to its seemingly perfect state as the snake's words rang out.

"I'll dig up your secrets and see them for myself."

Then his fist was forced into Kano's stomach. 

Apparently the lesson hadn't quite gotten through just yet.

\- - -

The incident from before hadn't been discussed, the snake pondered thoughtfully as he awaited the arrival of Kano. The young one had gone back to coming at normal times, neither late nor early. He also seemed to have his guard up more, and he deceived more rather than less to the snake's slight dismay. Of course, that could be fixed quickly, he thought as he tapped his foot impatiently. At least this loop wouldn't be completely devoid of proper entertainment.

Eventually, the hurried footsteps of the deceiver echoed from the spiral staircase as he rushed to where the snake stood, grinning.

Kano had his trademark smirk sewn on his face as he rested his hands behind is head, appearing calm. Ah, the snake noted, they were here again, at the point where the deceiver would attempt to put on the same see through front for the snake as he did for others. As if that would work. But, of course, just like all those other times, he had none of it.

Kano's relaxed face only granted him the snake's foot slamming into his side, and his body was flung out again, as he slid across the floor. The pitiful creature coughed violently, scars on his face making a brief appearance. It seemed that the mark from that other day had faded at last.

Kano weakly glared at the older one from his place on the ground as he was approached. However, his brave facade was quickly dealt with as a hand found its way in his hair, pulling at the messy strands and slamming his head down into the cold ground below. The boy let out a pained cry as blood began to drip from him and the snake laughed at the hilarity of the pathetic display.

"I thought my favorite little deceiver would have learned by now," he hissed, kneeling down to get closer to the boy's level. "No lies, remember? You should've learned by now, there's no need for your eyes here."

Kano shook under the others gaze as he swore under his breath, blood creeping out from his nose and dripping onto the floor. A grin crept up the snake's face as he murmured quietly to him.

"You can let the monster out here, Shuuya."

The man stood up, ready to get back to the original tasks at hand as he left Kano to sob and shed his tears on the ground, alone.

\- - -

The snake discovered something new in this timeline that was decently amusing. He wasn't sure why he didn't see it coming, it seemed obvious after all. But at least since he knew it now, he could put it to good use.

It turns out referring to Kano as "Shuuya" had quite the interesting the effect on him.

The first couple times he did it, he laced it in threats, used it to punctuate the danger that the boy was putting himself and the ones he loved in if he didn't straighten up and do as he was told. But, as he silently observed the body of that once cold and irritable girl Takane, he couldn't help but feel tempted to mess with the frowning boy next to him. Besides, the boring silence stretching between them was... less than satisfactory, to say the least.

"How does it feel to see the friend of your sister here before you, Shuuya?" The snake began smoothly, as always. "Knowing that her consciousness is gone off somewhere else, and her body is here, before u-"

"Shut up," the statement was short, yet clear as Kano focused his gaze forward, avoiding the snake's searching eyes. Defiance, after so long?

He couldn't help but persist.

"Oh? Is there something wrong?" he almost teased. "Do you miss the poor girl before you? Sure, it must be rather unfortunate but, ah, I don't recall you ever knowing her that we-"

"You don't have the right to call me by that name," Kano's voice grew weaker at the end, as if he were being strangled, like the snake couldn't help but feel tempted to do. Straight to the point, were we? The boy's fists clenched at his sides, contrasting to his calm expression, didn't go unnoticed.

The snake was spared the questioning as Kano continued, dead looking eyes staring straight ahead. "That isn't a name for you to use. The dead hold it now."

The snake frowned. Ah, how cryptic. Though there was some entertainment to be found in riddles, the snake couldn't just sit here to contemplate the meaning of the deceiver's words. He had priorities, after all. That was a thought for later, he supposed.

"Ah, but I can call you whatever I please, Shuuya," the satisfaction was delivered quickly as Kano's expression hardened and he seemed to be concentrating especially hard on the space in front of him. "After all, you're my apprentice, my partner! I feel that I have the right to address you as I wish. No need to be picky, Shuuya. Besides, I already know what you've thought before. What's a monster to care how he's addressed?"

The sound of Kano's fist hitting the wall hardly fazed the snake, even as it resounded around the two, blanketing them from the once deafening silence.

"Please..." Kano sounded weak as his form slumped a bit. "Don't... I'm not... They didn't... They said..."

He choked out his words as his hand slid down from the wall until it was, once again, limp at his side.

It was quite the depressing sight, but it was somewhat of an improvement from the boy's deceit.

But another blow to straighten him out wouldn't hurt, well, not for the snake, at least.

As the boy suffered by the wall, the taller came to a silent conclusion. This was just too good an opportunity to pass. The deceiver would be Shuuya from now on.

\- - -

It was another one of those dull, boring days, it seemed.

Shuuya had been relatively quiet for the last few days. Honestly, it was quite a bore. At least he finally learned to stop fighting back, for the most part. In fact, he started properly obeying sooner than he expected.

These parts of the loops always proved to pass by in a blur, with the days all rushing by the same, almost as if they were copies of each other. Days spent with a flat underlying silence save for the occasional voice speaking with taunting, teasing words and the sound of pain resonating as blood splattered on the floor.

Surely there was still some fun to be found somewhere.

"Shuuya."

The bearer of the name jumped as he turned to look at the snake. He let out some barely coherent sound, which was probably supposed to be a word, in response. How silly. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Why do you hate it when I call you that?" the snake mused aloud, though at this point, he wasn't exactly expecting an answer from the other.

He lifted his gaze from his work to look at the other as he spoke, a grin slowly forming, "Could it be that that name makes you feel more like a monster?"

Ah, so there truly was a reward for remembering things from other loops. This much was evident as Shuuya's blank face fell into despair.

"Now, now, my dear deceiver, there is no need to deny it here!" the snake let a laugh escape as he approached Shuuya, who seemed to be barely resisting a step back. "After all, we're both monsters here. We're practically the same."

Shuuya blurted out his reply as the snake's hand gripped his shoulder, rooting him in place. "N-no... I'm not a monster!"

"Eh? Still denying it?" the snake narrowed his eyes. "You've said it yourself so many times! Why bother denying that here, when you're with someone basically the same as you?"

The snake's voice dropped to a low hiss. "You and I? We're both monsters, both outcast."

Shuuya slowly broke down before him, not even bothering to hide his cries, as he probably knew what would happen if he attempted to. Instead, he leaned into the snake, as if that would erase the sobs rippling through his body.

"We're the same."

\- - -

"You might want to stop messing up in the future, for your own sake," the sneer couldn't be held back as Shuuya was seen squirming on the ground, blood pooling around the floor by his mouth as he struggled to open his eyes. "After all, I heard your little family has grown by a number! It would be a shame for your new recruit to fall under misfortune, eh?"

Amusement rushed through the snake as he knelt by the fallen deceiver. The latter coughed out more blood as he lifted his weak gaze to his tormentor.

"There's really no use in fighting back if you're going to be struck down again," the snake pointed out the obvious as it chuckled at the boy. "But you can keep trying if you really love the pain so much! It's only more entertaining for the snake to see the mouse struggle when it's already lost, after all."

The liar laughed bitterly, "That's just how it always is, isn't it?"

"Hm?" the snake tilted his head, a small frown on his face as he eyed Shuuya. "How so?"

After failing to get up multiple times, Shuuya simply settled for staying on the ground at the snake's feet as he elaborated. "I'm always just gonna be the mouse to you, huh? No matter what happens, I'm just gonna be trapped in this hell, with a monster like you."

"I've told you many times before already, Shuuya, must I repeat myself again?" the snake lowered his voice to a whisper as he stared the blond down. "We're both monsters."

Shuuya's form tensed and his eyes went wide as his face was cupped by the snake's hand.

"Ah, after all, you enjoy the pain, right?" the words were whispered in the other's ear, like shadows creeping over a snake to hide it from the light as it patiently waited to strike its prey. "It's what you deserve, right? For all your failures, for all your deception. It's basically retribution in your eyes."

The despair and terror tainting the deceiver's face was delicious, the snake thought with satisfaction.

"Now, now, don't act so surprised, my little helper!" the snake practically announced. "I already know most things about you that others don't. How many times do I have to say, it? I can see through your masks, your lies."

Shuuya's trembling hand reached out and clutched at the snake's shirt as he cried, blood and tears running down his face, mixing and falling to the ground with a mournful drip.

"I'm probably the one who understands you the most, after all."

The younger boy trembled, ducking his head from where he was on the ground, as choked noises were made and cut off. The snake was done toying with his prey, and was about to get up when he noticed something strange about the decei- Shuuya as the smaller lifted his head once again. The snake knew that the deceiver had scars, scars that told twisted tales and were hidden behind a pathetic, fragile mask that came at the price of the owner's death. The snake had never really seen them. At least, not all of them. But here they were, exposed all over his face, his arms, hell, even visible under the dip of his shirt as Shuuya lay before him, bags under his eyes and the classic smirk completely absent from his face, as if it never really existed, which wasn't completely inaccurate. It appeared that something snapped within the other, and he had finally given up on his deceit, the older one thought with an amused chuckle. The snake knelt closer as he locked his eyes with Shuuya's amber ones.

"O-"

Before the snake could even finish his mocking remark, Shuuya moved, pressing his thin form up against the snake's chest as he hid his face up by the crook of his neck. Though the raven haired man couldn't see the younger's face, he could certainly feel the wet spots by Shuuya's eyes and the warm blood soaking through his shirt. He stayed still, like a frozen mouse in contrast to the boy's shaking body, as he stared, almost boredly at the other's back, which was shaking and rising with gasps and sobs, with quiet observation.

He was almost sure he'd never seen a more pathetic existence in his life.

\- - -

From that odd day, Shuuya seemed to lean on the snake, the one he had sworn to hate, even more. It was something new for a change, the snake thought, though the reason for it was still unclear. The answer to where it originated from was still transparent, concealed from his yellow eyes and present only in those of the younger's. The deceiving boy's character had taken a turn from other loops, as he no longer bothered hiding anything with his lies, not his words, not his feelings of despair, not even his scars. It was all laid out for the snake to drink in, to absorb, as if he had given up or he actually craved for the other's enhanced attention on him.

He wasn't sure which one was funnier.

To think that a few carefully placed words could break the other's will down so much, and unintentionally at that. It made the snake sneer as Shuuya pressed his face against the taller's shoulder, pure despair showing in place of unspoken words. This was definitely a loop to remember. But, ah, he remembered, as he mused against the other boy, absentmindedly tugging at his messy locks, the time was approaching for the snakes to be combined. For the queen to wail out and wish for another set of those days spent with her friends. For the tragedy to repeat itself once again. He could hardly resist the itching feeling of reaching for his gun and shooting someone right now, maybe the poor morsel before him. But no, he had to be patient, that would come later, he reminded himself.

For now, he just indulged himself in this strange timeline with this even stranger Shuuya, who clung to him like he was important. Like he needed him for something but the snake couldn't truly piece together what, and that almost frustrated him.

Maybe this still feeling of being with another was what it was like when his old master found love in the world with that man, a twisted happily ever after.

Now that was truly laughable.

\- - -

The heartbreaking wails of a girl, the sickening cackles of a man, the suffocating scent of blood, and the sight of beloved people strewn across the floor, their blood mingling with each other in a bath of red. That was the scene that the snake let Shuuya drink in as he approached his curtain call. His face was caught in dead realization and unfocused dazedness as he took in what was laid out before him. The concealer, the thief, the captivator, the focuser, the pathetic neet. They were all there, framed in their own blood, save for the virus who was surely out there somewhere, crying artificial tears, and the queen who was screaming over the thief's body.

It was truly a sight to behold.

As the queen's cries grew in volume, the snake, now smeared with the color of the children's dead eyes, slunk over to the final victim of this tragedy. He jabbed the barrel of the gun at the other's temple as he stared him straight in the eyes.

"I must say, Shuuya," the snake said with a sickeningly sweet voice, as if it was beckoning the other to his approaching death. "This was a fun run, and I must admit, I enjoyed it. I'll definitely remember it, but it would appear that your time is up."

"You know," the blond's voice rasped out as he let himself slump against the taller's chest, one final time, tired eyes now hidden behind blackened cloth. "I said that the name 'Shuuya' was a name that only dead ones held."

He buried his face deeper into the other's shirt as the safety was pulled. There was a small tug at the snake's darkened heart.

"I guess I lied."

The liar's final tear was shed upon the snake as his world went dark and the snake's flashed white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too much time on this...
> 
> Next chapter will basically be the same story, but it has some other parts and it'll be in the sad boi's POV. It'll basically fill in the holes of what the snake doesn't know and it'll be much, much different since Kano is a character with lots of feels. Not to mention there will be additional scenes of him with the Dan. Also it'll hopefully make a lot more sense than this one.
> 
> Admittedly, writing in the Clearing Eyes' POV was pretty hard (and not just because I was desperately trying to find ways to address him other than "the snake"). I could go on an entire rant on how I tried to put the snake in character with my take on his view on the world, but I'll spare the boredom and leave it as simply this-was-hard-and-I'm-not-totally-satisfied-with-it. 
> 
> Anywho, chapter two will be out... when it's ready (yay)!
> 
> Bonus: Mary watched the two in silent frustration.
> 
> "Just fuck already," she muttered. 
> 
> Then the snake put a bullet through Shuuya's head and the fujoshi knew it was time to reset. She just had to pray things would go well next time.


	2. Reload Prologue II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, warm.

Curses flew and passed through Kano's head as he rushed, almost breathless, to that cursed, god forsaken place under the high school. He could the burning in his lungs slowly worsen as he scolded himself for being so careless. He couldn't afford to be late, and he was probably- no, definitely going to pay the price for it now.

He bounded down the stairs and leapt over steps as fear-laden thoughts and pure adrenaline took him over. Kano could've sworn he landed on his foot weirdly, giving out a wince as he finally landed at the bottom, on the ground, to face that horrible creature. Said creature was already waiting for him, bright eyes glaring straight at him, ridiculing him and his entire being. 

"You're late," the dark clad monster stated simply. "How disappointing." 

The telltale sound of boots hitting the somewhat clean floor approached as Kano was frozen in place, bluffs and forged excuses buzzing through his mind in a hurried stream of thoughts. _How fitting for a liar._

"Your second day on the job and you're already slacking off?" the words sounded with the click of a tongue that mimicked dismay, as if they came from an actual person. "You might want to reconsider that mindset, deceiver. After all, you can't afford to let your precious little family down, right?" 

_No I can't_ , the boy ridiculed himself once again. The hate he had for those words and that monster's voice only blossomed into fear, as he curtly reminded himself that the snake's words contained more than just empty, bloated threats. No, with the powerful body that that monster had possessed, he could easily crush Kido and Seto without much of a scratch on himself. Kano could hardly link the disgusting creature before him to that nice boy that Nee-Chan had once been friends with, Haruka. To him, the being before him was dead. No longer even holding the shadow of the nice, food loving boy he once was. He was simply a monster. But despite the growing urge to scream and cry insults and curses at the other, Kano just let out a practiced shrug. 

"I don't see why you'd think I'd have to be in a rush," he said, injecting his statement with serenity. 

"I'd say you'd have plenty to be in a rush for," the snake responded with equal ease, even dragging on his words, like he was enjoying the frustration in the blond. "Your siblings depend on it, after all. You wouldn't want them to join that nosy sister of yours, would you? I imagine it would be quite lonely sitting in your little base without them."

Kano hardly registered the creature's hand on his cheek at the mention of Ayano. Then he regained his senses, and he recoiled in equal shock and repulsion at the freezing touch. As the snake belted out another disgusting sound of amusement, Kano couldn't help but recall the past few, empty days. Days where Kido, Seto, and him would sit in a choking silence, picking at their food in the small apartment they owned. The space that Nee-Chan left behind was tearing them apart, and Kano was slowly losing hope of things ever getting better. He let out his own, dead chuckle as he recalled the sting of Kido's slap on his face, when he failed once again to joke his way into conversation.

And, he realized dully, he was still failing. He wasn't only failing Kido and Seto, he was also failing the monster before him, who provided him a sick escape from the apartment.

 _I really am hopeless, huh?_

\- - -

The silence was thick and heavy, present like fog throughout the apartment. The three red-eyed members of the Mekakushi Dan ate wordlessly, avoiding each other's sullen gazes. At least they weren't fighting and shouting anymore, Kano thought to himself sourly as he stuffed more food in his mouth. But despite the somewhat reassuring thought, he felt the need to get out. The atmosphere was so thick he was sure it could've been cut up, cooked, and served for dinner tomorrow, saving Kido the trouble of having to make dinner for him and Seto. He would've laughed at his own, flat joke, but then Kido would scowl at her food and Seto would give him a sorry glance. The stomach twisting images of of glaring, judging eyes and the echoes of shouts across the table flickered briefly through his mind. The food tasted bitter now, and Kano decided he wasn't hungry anymore. He really needed to leave.

"Ah, well, the food was good as always, Kido," Kano stood up, almost too abruptly as he gave a sigh of contentment. "Now, I'll be off, I suppose. Sleep well, D-"

"Where are you going," the voice sounded more like a leader's command than a concerned sister's question, but the message still managed to get through as the green-haired girl gave him a hard stare through her bangs.

"A night walk of course!" Kano exclaimed, throwing his arms out and giving a dazzling smile. "I thought you were used to this by now, Danchou! Or have you forgotten?"

"But why?" Seto jumped in, unable to look at him directly as he poked distractedly at his plate with his fork. "We're both here for you Kano."

"Well, you know," Kano quickly stuffed the frustration building up within him in the corner of his mind. "'Just gotta have a breath of fresh air every now and then-"

"That's not what he means," Kido clenched her fists and stood up as she looked at him fiercely, knocking over a glass of water in the process. "For God's sake, Kano, we just need to know if you're doing okay!"

A new, far more uncomfortable silence poisoned the air between them. Kano's illusion froze as he considered his response.

"I'm fine," he said, eyes blank. The phrase sounded dead and unconvincing, but he didn't care. Not right now.

He shut the door behind him as he left, no longer able to take the crushing pressure. 

The city streets and the glowing lamp lights all blurred into a dizzying mix of colors and hues as the blond hurried by, hood up and boot heels clicking on the concrete. He had to get his mind off of Seto's concerned gaze and Kido's narrowing eyes. How could he even face them tomorrow? No, no, he needed to distract himself. Think of anything _but_ that.

He listened to the echoing pound of his feet as he made his way down the spiraling stairs. He stared dead ahead at the smooth ground, then yellow eyes teeming with amusement. A bone chillingly cold hand reached out and forcefully latched onto his chin, pulling his face upwards. The other's disgustingly delighted gaze bore down into him.

"Ah, how interesting for my little helper to show up early!" that sick voice rang out. "I'm almost flattered, this is quite rare! I can't help but wonder," there was a pause as that sick bastard brought his face closer, "what brings you here so early? Don't you wish to spend time with your precious siblings a little longer? Aren't they important to you? Or are you actually eager to turn your back on them? Now that would be interesting...."

Kano attempted to ignore the churning in his stomach as he replied, "Ah, well, you know, I figured I may as well make up for last time. I wouldn't want to get in too much trouble, after all."

It wasn't a complete lie, he supposed. He really, _really_ didn't want Kido and Seto to get hurt, and he most definitely didn't want it to be his fault, from his own carelessness. He'd already hurt them before with Nee-Chan, after all.

"Oh?" the other only drew nearer, close enough for Kano to be able to feel his breath on his face. "You know, lying isn't tolerated well here... deceiver. After all, I can see right through you and your eyes."

A strike and a flash of pain hit Kano before his brain could even register the snake's hand. Bright white momentarily occupied his vision as he felt his head slam against the cool tiles of the floor. He couldn't hide the shaking of his arms as he laid pathetically before the other. In fact, Kano noted bitingly, he couldn't hide anything. A single proper glance at his scarred arms was enough confirmation: he could hardly maintain his powers. Kano lowered his face, not wanting to entertain the serpent any longer.

"It may be in your best interest to learn that deception doesn't work here, _Shuuya."_

_Don't call me that._

\- - -

The edges and the soft glow of the hourglass before Kano grew fuzzy as he let his focus falter. The shifting lighting and the soft, cool colors now mingled in his vision. The cat-eyed boy clenched his fist as he thought about his siblings, fussing over him more than they needed to. He was making them worry again, and he hated it. He hated how he was wasting their time and getting in their way again just when things were getting better. They, honestly, really, truly didn't need to worry about him. _I'm fine after all. **It's no big deal!**_

"I'd advise that you do something useful, boy," a voice from the side cut through his thoughts. "You're not my apprentice for nothing. You have to at least do something useful."

The deceiver grew sour and his blood ran cold as he heard the snake's voice. His resentment only grew as he saw the familiar face of Nee-Chan's friend, Takane, floating in the tank behind the other, the light it produced silhouetting the snake's figure and making his mocking eyes shine brighter.

The rage that had been bottled within him suddenly exploded out as he shouted. "Why do you keep me here, then?! I'm not being useful for anything. There's no point in having me here! Or am I just here to be your plaything, huh? Tell me, snake! Why? Why do I have to be here in this hell?!"

Kano was then met with a sharp, almost blinding pain on his leg that would beat Kido's elbowing any day. A shock then shot straight up his spine as he landed like a useless corpse on the ground, the air knocked out of him and pain spreading throughout chest. The boy felt a weak sound escape from him as he struggled to breathe, anger not dissipated whatsoever. He really was just under this bastard's thumb, wasn't he? _This really must be a sad display._

"Fix your attitude, boy," the snake's voice echoed through the room, slicing through the atmosphere. "Not doing anything was bad enough. But disrupting work, now what kind of helper would that be? Perhaps something should be done to solve this issue, don't you agree?" Kano was sure he could almost taste the poison laced in those words. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

A chilled hand tangled itself in Kano's messy hair and roughly yanked his head upwards, causing him to wince as he felt pain stinging at his roots. A ragged breath escaped through him, and he quickly averted his eyes, once again activating them.

A blinding pain ripped through his body as laughter reverberated once again.

\- - -

Kano basked in the calm atmosphere as he sprawled himself out on the couch of the apartment. He idly flipped through a magazine, hardly absorbing the content as his mind slowly separated itself from reality. The mood in the base had been, overall, greatly lifted. The relationship between him, Kido, and Seto was greatly repaired. In fact, Seto was even starting to talk about how he was considering bringing that girl from the forest to join their little organization. Kano smiled a bit as he remembered the corners of Kido's lips quirking upwards, and the determined shine in Seto's eyes as they all ate dinner that day. His reflection and absentminded flipping, however, was suddenly disrupted as Kido stepped into the room, a stern look on her tough face. She crossed her arms and gave him a deadly glare as she spoke.

"Alright, spill it Kano," her voice sliced through him, the force of it almost making the deceiver drop his magazine. "There's no point in hiding from me and Seto, we know something's up."

"Ah, so vague, Danchou!" Kano quickly sat up into an acceptable position on the couch and waved his arms as he mimicked exasperation. "Is there something that you and Seto aren't telling me? I'm truly hurt!"

He almost shivered as he saw Kido's hands ball into fists and her expression harden further. There was a definite chance of getting punched in the face now, Kano thought.

"No, there's something that you're hiding from us!" Kido pressed as she moved to the spot directly in front of him, trapping him. "Just please, me and Seto need to know what's wrong so we can help you."

"A-" 

"And you can't lie your way out of this one either," the concealer cut him off swiftly. _Fierce as ever_ , Kano thought bitter sweetly. "We've been hearing you crying in your room for the last few days."

"You know I'm not good at being totally honest," Kano trailed as he shifted his gaze, hiding the surprise in his voice. "But, ah, you have me cornered anyway, don't you Kido? Alright, I'll tell you the truth."

The other's stoic expression softened, a clear sign she was listening.

Kano let himself smile as he tilted his head upwards, not wanting to look at Kido's face any longer.

"I don't want to talk about it."

. . .

He was running, almost blindly, to the school, pressing his hand to his stinging, tear stained cheek. He ignored Kido's fading voice, the pain in his legs, the burning in his lungs, the scratchiness of his throat. The liar simply ran, for he had no other way. Finally, he saw Nee-Chan's school peak over the horizon he sought to cross, and in a flash, he was tumbling sloppily down the metal steps, heart pounding and lungs desperate for more air. He expected to be met with a horribly stretched smile and condescending words, followed by chilling laughter when he reached the base. But, alas, there was nothing, save for the soft bubbling sounds of machines that he didn't want to look at and the clicking of his own boots on stained tiles. It was just the silence and himself, the two things he loathed the most. Especially when they were together.

"Where is he," he heard himself weakly croak out. "Dammit, where are you?"

He felt himself drop helplessly to the ground as his thoughts consumed him, no longer being fought off by the distraction that the black haired monster usually brought with him. His focus was brought back to the, now fading, stinging on the side of his face. He heard the depressing _plip_ of his tears hitting the floor as he gave a withered smile. _Heh, I really deserved that, didn't I? That was really insensitive of me. If I hadn't been so damn stupid, this wouldn't have happened. I really am just a low-_

"Well, this is a welcome surprise!" Kano felt himself flinch at the words, now joined by booming laughter, as they flew around the room in an echoing spiral. "This is quite new, you arriving before me."

He could feel an arm reach over his shoulder, wrapping itself like a serpent around his neck as breath met his ear and a hand the temperature of ice rested itself upon his other shoulder.

"I'm truly curious now, deceiver, what is it that draws you here?"

Kano halfheartedly attempted to wriggle himself free from the other's constricting grasp. He let out an easy laugh, masking his true relief.

"It isn't a case of I'm early, but rather, you're late. Ah, or did you forget the time that you, yourself specified? Who's the careless one now?" Kano almost cringed at the weakness in the foundation of his own bluff. _Some liar I am, huh?_

Kano didn't know what to expect as the black haired male moved to face him. Then, suddenly, his shoulders were grabbed with cold hands and a knee rammed itself into his abdomen. Despite his attempts to hide them, the blond's sounds of agony were forced out as the strength of the blow made his body instinctively try and curl up on itself. Of course, it proved to be a futile movement to protect himself as the snake merely locked his freezing cold hand on his face, forcing his pained eyes to stare into yellow ones and causing him to shiver. The delighted sound from the other and the feeling of an equally cold thumb across his face made Kano shudder. He felt sick.

"Now what's this?" the other spoke deliberately slowly, like the long hiss of a cobra.

"Has the monster been outcast by those he loves once again?"

Kano felt himself make a disgustingly weak noise as he flinched back. The sight of Kido's betrayed face, the feeling of her hand striking his face, and sounds of her distraught apologies being drowned out by his pounding feet all flashed through his mind, playing out like a film as they were doused with unending guilt. _Would she ever forgive me?_ He forced the thought away as frustration at his own stupidity plagued and flooded him. He didn't want the snake to see him like this, weak and vulnerable. Especially considering that that was just what the other one wanted.

"Don't fret, my favorite little deceiver," the snake's dragged out words were sugar coated enough to attract ants, Kano swore. "Haven't I said it already? I can see through you, I can understand you like others can't."

He quickly hid the catch of his breath with the use of his Eyes.

"I'll dig up your secrets and see them for myself."

A concoction of emotions flew through Kano at the words, enough to make him feel dizzy. The yellow eyes before him seemed to narrow in glee.

But all thoughts and illusions broke away with the pain that suddenly seared through his head, making the crimson in his eyes fade. Yeah, the snake inside him was definitely hissing now.

\- - -

"Don't sweat it Kido, really, it wasn't that big a deal!" Kano called back as he swiftly kicked the door closed behind him with the toe of his boot. He let out a long sigh as he started his journey to the snake's lair once again. Kano couldn't really shake off the feeling of Kido's stare, even as the apartment grew further and further away from him. The memory of her almost crying apologies at him latched onto his mind like a parasite, injecting him with guilt.

...

 _I should hurry up_ , he thought to himself quickly, as he slid a brand new mask in place.

...

The streets that he had passed by many times before all seemed to merge into one, extended lane as he walked, absentmindedly, a small rhythmic skip in his step. He let his mind melt into a blurry, distracted nothingness as all noises were seemingly reduced to static, as if they were coming from a TV with no signal. That was, until he found himself laying on the ground, gasping before the snake, concluding that maybe forgetting to turn off his Eyes wasn't the best course of action. It never was, was it? How did he end up on the ground again? _Ah, whatever. It's too hard to think._

Kano fixed his gaze on the black clad man, attempting to cling on to at least some of his dignity with a small glare. But, once again, those frigid, black tipped hands locked themselves in his blond hair, only this time to force his face into the ground, causing that cursed red color and a horrible sound to leave him. Kano's mind could hardly register the snake's heartless cackle as the corners of his vision started to darken. He'd lost count by now how many times his face had met the floor. _How gross._

"I thought my favorite little deceiver would have learned by now," Kano saw the snake's form before him from the corner of his eyes. "No lies, remember? You should've learned by now, there's no need for your eyes here."

Kano wanted so badly to shout up at the snake "Yes I need my Eyes." "I need to lie." _"Heh, I died for this anyway!"_ **_"Haha, what are you talking about?"_ _"I don't see the problem!"_** but instead he just breathlessly swore, feeling his own, warm blood trickle down his features.

"You can let the monster out here, Shuuya."

**_Our lies are going to bury you one day, Shuuya._ **

\- - -

The fading memories of the festival turned bitter as he stared at Takane.

She was Nee-Chan's friend, right? He remembered sitting with her at lunch as he wore the skin of his beloved sister. He remembered uttering her name in Nee-Chan's voice, pleasant, sweet, and completely fake. He remembered he, no- Nee-Chan was good friends with her. She was good friends with Haruka too, he recalled, whose body now held the snake. But, the liar reminded himself, now Nee-Chan was dead, and she never knew what became of them on that fated August 15th.

She never knew that they all died on the same day. 

_And she's the only one that didn't come back._

And here he was, helping the one who murdered her set up her friends for their second deaths. _It truly is a cruel world, eh?_

"How does it feel to see the friend of your sister here before you, Shuuya?" the monster's voice spilled out, filling the room with its poison. "Knowing that her consciousness is gone off somewhere else, and her body is here, before u-"

"Shut up," the scarily blurring images of Ayaka, of Ayano, and Mother, all lost to the Haze, flashed before the blond boy. He clenched his teeth as his gaze hardened, his resentment for the loop, the Haze, and himself all returning at once. 

"Oh? Is there something wrong?" the snake sounded on the verge of laughter. "Do you miss the poor girl before you? Sure, it must be rather unfortunate but, ah, I don't recall you ever knowing her that we-"

"You don't have the right to call me by that name," Kano spoke the truth, yet his words crumbled. He exhaled in frustration. This really wasn't fair, being unable to talk properly at a time like this. Or was it just him? "That isn't a name for you to use. The dead hold it now."

He couldn't properly face the snake.

He couldn't do anything properly, Kano realized with horror.

_Use your Eyes._

"Ah, but I can call you whatever I please, Shuuya. After all, you're my apprentice, my partner! I feel that I have the right to address you as I wish. No need to be picky, Shuuya. Besides, I already know what you've thought before. What's a monster to care how he's addressed?"

**_Your Eyes, Shuuya._ **

_Shut up._

Kano slammed his fist at the wall nearest to him, a horrible pain quickly shooting through his arm and up his elbow, causing him to falter and breathe out a curse.

_Not here._

**_Let me out._**

"Please..." Kano felt his voice and his will break. He was powerless against his own snake. "Don't... I'm not... They didn't... They said..."

**_They also knew that you're a monster._ **

He let his hand slide back down, the pain still throbbing.

_Is this really what I've become?_

The yellow-eyed monster was surely sneering now.

\- - -

He didn't have to lie to anyone here. Kano wasn't sure if he was telling that to himself or the snake inside him. Or were they the same? He wasn't truly sure anymore. He honestly wasn't really sure of anything, with how his mind had been reduced to a useless puddle over the course of the last few days. It really was all just disorienting.

Wait, why was he trying not to lie, again?

"Shuuya."

Oh, right.

His words caught in his throat once again as he made an attempt to speak without his Eyes. _Dammit,_ he swore at his weak self.

"Why do you hate it when I call you that?" the snake's yellow eyes were mocking him, studying him, reading him like a book. "Could it be that that name makes you feel more like a monster?"

Kano couldn't help but feel trapped, as the atmosphere seemed to be closing in on him, exposing him for the small, frail creature that he truly was to the cunning snake. He remembered again why he hated this man so much, hated him for more than possessing his father and killing Nee-Chan.

He hated him for being his "favorite little tragedy."

He hated him because of the truth.

"Now, now, my dear deceiver, there is no need to deny it here!" the sound of the raven haired male's movements approached as Kano focused on maintaining his slipping breath. Ah, it really was just like a snake inching closer to a suffocating mouse. "After all, we're both monsters here. We're practically the same."

Shuuya felt the pressure of the snake's icy hand on his shoulder as he was pinned in place. He felt a chill run down his spine, and in his panic, he failed in his honesty again. "N-no... I'm not a monster!"

"Eh? Still denying it?" the cold, illuminating eyes narrowed down at him. Yeah, he was definitely being judged now. "You've said it yourself so many times! Why bother denying that here, when you're with someone basically the same as you?"

The voice dropped in volume. "You and I? We're both monsters, both outcast."

He hated this. He hated how he couldn't stop lying, not even before the one he hated the most, before the one who had taught him so many times not to lie. The one who he should be the most honest with his horrible thoughts about. He hated how he still tried to deceive himself about the other.

"I-I hate-," the words that emerged from his thoughts were so quiet and broken Kano himself wasn't even sure if they were let out in the first place. He let the tears clouding his vision roll down his face as he leaned into the other's low temperature, thinking bitterly of how this man was the only person- is he truly a person?- left alive that he could be truthful to. The ugly sounds of his honesty ripped and cut through the air as the snake hissed out.

"We're the same."

_Why can't I hate you?_

Kano listened to his own pathetic noises and the silence of the Deceiving Eyes snake.

\- - -

Kano was content with how the days progressed. With the lively mood of their small organization bright and the new addition of Mary making it brighter, he couldn't help but feel a little relaxed. He had talked to the new recruit, teased her, even pranked her a few times. And he was happy with it. He could tell Kido and Seto were especially joyed with it, too. 

The steadying flow of the summer days was nice and warm, he decided as he stretched himself on the couch, giving out a hearty laugh at Mary's pouting face and high-pitched complaints about him taking up too much space. Seto jokingly shook his head in exaggerated disappointment as he pat the quarter medusa.

Just this once, Kano ignored what the passing summer days and the growing number of members meant for him and the ones he loved. He ignored how surprising it was to himself that he could give out such a genuine smile in comparison to the sneer that was simply too similar to the snake's.

Instead, he focused on the growing family of Nee-Chan's organization, and Mary's shining expression as Seto reassured her on his unruly behavior. He focused on the warmth of the apartment, and how it reminded him of the color red, Nee-Chan's favorite color and the color of the eyes that brought them all together to live happily today.

As he smiled at the albino, he couldn't help but think that something was a little off about her. Despite the Mary's simple and joyful personality, there was always one thing he never could never really understand.

It was just a bit odd, he thought as she moved back to he room, how Mary always seemed to be giving him a lot of odd, almost expectant looks....

Ah, it was probably nothing, the third in command concluded, picking up the manga Mary was reading from the table.

\- - -

"You might want to stop messing up in the future, for your own sake. After all, I heard your little family has grown by a number! It would be a shame for your new recruit to fall under misfortune, eh?"

Kano felt his own, warm blood trickling down his chin as he tried to pinpoint the location of the voice.

After finally creaking his eyelids open, he looked up at the snake, who was kneeling above him, sneering in his sick fashion, as usual.

"There's really no use in fighting back if you're going to be struck down again," the snake's breath puffed in Kano's face as he laughed aloud. "But you can keep trying if you really love the pain so much! It's only more entertaining for the snake to see the mouse struggle when it's already lost, after all."

"That's just how it always is, isn't it?"

"Hm?" the other frowned down at him, for once. "How so?"

Kano swore as he tried to get up, only to slip on the ground again. He continued nonetheless. "I'm always just gonna be the mouse to you, huh? No matter what happens, I'm just gonna be trapped in this hell, with a monster like you."

"I've told you many times before already, Shuuya, must I repeat myself again?" the snake's voice dropped. "We're both monsters."

The other's hand reached out to cup his cheek. Kano shifted in discomfort at the low temperature.

"Ah, after all, you enjoy the pain, right?" Kano shivered at the air sweeping the side of his head as the other moved to whisper by his ear. "It's what you deserve, right? For all your failures, for all your deception. It's basically retribution in your eyes."

He really hated the truth sometimes.

"Now, now, don't act so surprised, my little helper!" the snake's voice now boomed with a showman's flare, momentarily shocking the blond. "I already know most things about you that others don't. How many times do I have to say, it? I can see through your masks, your lies."

_I don't have to lie anymore._

Kano finally let his illusion give away, and finally let himself be weak. He let himself be pathetic and useless and all the other horrible things he saw himself as as he grasped stubbornly at the snake's shirt. He let himself cry and yell and scream and give it all away to the revolting truth.

"I'm probably the one who understands you the most, after all."

Kano lowered his head and let his mask crumble uselessly on the ground.

"O-"

He was bare of his illusions as he pressed himself into the older male, muffling his own, raw voice. He let his horrible honesty spill out in the form of broken noises and disgusting tears that were most likely ruining the other's shirt. The terrible liar felt something warm press on his back as the walls echoed his wails back to him.

_I don't hate you._

\- - -

Kano knew that the day was really coming. The day where the organization that Nee-Chan had created all those years ago would come to an end in one big tragedy. All of them would be gone in this sick game, repeating game. All the members of the Mekakushi Dan, himself included, would be eradicated for the prolonging of the sickening loop and the snake's own life.

It was a truth he always refused to dwell on it, scared that the tears would burst out at the worst times due to it. But here he was, burying and drowning himself in it, where the evidence of its approaching was right before him, with its fingers twirling through the unkempt strands of his hair. He shook under the cold realization as he thought back to the old, long gone days between him, Kido, Seto, and Ayano.

Although back then, he was only ever a liar.

\- - -

Kano's mind finally, _finally_ caught up with him as he saw Shintaro's body fall to the floor, dark eyes locked with his own as he carried an unreadable expression to his death. Kano, reluctant and stubborn, finally found the will to look at the fallen scattered before him. Hibiya, Shintaro, Momo... Seto... Kido.... His gaze swept over their lifeless eyes and red stained bodies as Mary's screams, now followed by the snake's laughter filled his ears. The sounds of despair and responding sadism was deafening. 

Kano thought bitterly about his nightmares, and how this was nothing like them. He stared at the awful picture painted before him, disconnected from the world, dumbfounded. He always thought he would feel more terror and pain in his heart when he saw Momo's eyes turn lifeless from a bullet to the head, Hibiya's silhouette fall with red spewing from his throat, Seto's shocked stare at the hand embedded in his chest, Kido yelling at him to move, run, do _something_ as she was shot down, and finally Shintaro, desperately shaking his stiff shoulders and shouting at him with tear filled eyes before a bullet drove itself into his neck. The deceiver thought, disgusted, at how he always knew that this truth was lying somewhere under the warm, sunny days, like a snake coiled in wait to strike at unsuspecting prey. And he thought, even more repulsed, at how he had simply given up in the face of it, succumbing to the evil that was tainting the summer heat. 

The boy hardly noticed the snake before him, until the sensation of cold metal on his head jerked him back into gut wrenching reality. The scent of blood suddenly seemed strong. Kano no longer wanted to smell it.

"I must say, Shuuya," the other drawled as he stared at him with piercing eyes, eyes that he could hardly connect to the ones of the dead shadow he once knew. "This was a fun run, and I must admit, I enjoyed it. I'll definitely remember it, but it would appear that your time is up."

The liar considered his words as his last seconds ticked by, in fact, he swore he could almost hear the metaphorical clock counting down his crumbling lifespan. He thought about how badly he he wanted to scream so many different things composed of lies, half-truths, pointless phrases, and questions that already had answers. Things like:

_I hate you!_

_How could this happen?_

_What have you done?!_

_I don't want to die._

But instead, Kano decided to simply lay out what he actually thought to the snake, as his final act.

"You know," Kano felt himself weaken as the ticking seemed to grow louder. 

Was he going crazy? 

God, he just was so tired. _M_ _aybe I should just rest on him for a bit_ , he thought as he buried his face in dark fabric. _He won't mind, right? Ah, I'm gonna die, anyway._ "I said that the name 'Shuuya' was a name that only dead ones held." The liar knew his words were hardly mumbles now, and he questioned if the other even heard them now. He focused on the sound of the snake's heartbeat rather than the click of the gun as his mind swept, one final time, over the ones who he loved and were now gone, and the one who was still here. _Ah, maybe if I just close my eyes I can remember them all better. They're heavy, anyway._ "I guess I lied."

He last focused on the temperature of the snake's body, which was now enveloping him, as he embraced truth. 

_...Warm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's enough angst and vented anger for a while! I do have some ideas for other, more pure(?) stuff that I might just throw together in a drabble collection work or something. It's just I have no plot ideas whatsoever (yay). Also help, I ran out of synonyms for "cold" halfway through the chapter :')
> 
> Anyway take another Bonus because I thought of this at 2 in the morning!  
> \- -
> 
> Kano kicked the door closed behind him as he loudly declared his entrance to the two other people in the room, Mary and Shintaro.
> 
> "I'm home!" he hollered, causing Shintaro to roll his eyes as he stared at his phone, probably scrolling through forums. 
> 
> "Kano!" Mary jumped up from her place on the couch and dropped the manga she was reading to greet him. "Where have you been? Kido was getting a little worried on where you were, but she's out getting groceries right now." 
> 
> "Ah, that's no good," Kano chuckled. "I'm probably gonna get a punch in the face for that." 
> 
> "Kano," Mary said again, her face dead serious. "Did anything interesting happen where you were?" 
> 
> "Hmmmm, nope!" he wasn't lying, nothing too eventful had really happened at the school, nothing completely worth noting, at least.
> 
> Mary searched his face for a few seconds before giving an exasperated sigh, cheeks puffed up. 
> 
> "I can't believe I'm saying this," the medusa girl trailed. "But, Kano, you have to seduce the snake." 
> 
> "W-What?!" Kano couldn't hold back his stutter. "Mary what's all this about?!" 
> 
> "I'm serious!" the others arms flew up in the air. "Your faces were, like, a centimeter apart at one point! How have you not kissed?!" 
> 
> "Whose face was a centimeter apart from Kano's face?" Shintaro looked up from his phone to interject, an odd tone that Kano couldn't accurately pinpoint in his voice. 
> 
> Mary looked between the two, panic slowly forming on her features. 
> 
> "Ehhhhhh, nothing!" she finally blurted out, retreating to her room. 
> 
> Kano took note of how Shintaro looked really unfocused as he went back to scrolling on his phone.
> 
> \- - 
> 
> This is what happens when I have random thoughts of Mary saying stuff about this ship at 2 in the morning. (This is also what happens when you ship Kanoshin and Kurokano at the same time ((don't kill me pls))
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!! :)
> 
> ...also my max word count for a work went from 800 to 10K what happened to me


End file.
